1. Field
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine capable of attenuating vibration and noise generated from a drain pump thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine, as an apparatus that washes laundry by rotating a rotational tub holding the laundry with wash water therein, includes a drain pump to discharge the wash water from a water tub to the outside. Such a drain pump is usually fixed to a cabinet, thereby incurring vibration and noise of the washing machine.
To reduce such vibration and noise caused as the drain pump operates, conventionally, the washing machine has been provided with a fixing screw, a fastening part protruded from the drain pump to fasten the fixing screw, a fastening hole formed at the cabinet of the washing machine to let the fastening part penetrate, and a buffering member interposed between an outer surface of the fastening part and the fastening hole.
Although the above structure is effective in reducing the vibration and noise caused by the drain pump, however, the buffering member may be damaged after a long time use by being in contact with the fixing screw, as interposed between the fastening part and the fastening hole of the cabinet.